The Second Jungle Book
The Second Jungle Book is a sequel to The Jungle Book by Rudyard Kipling. First published in 1895, it features five stories about Mowgli and three unrelated stories, all but one set in India, most of which Kipling wrote while living in Vermont. All of the stories were previously published in magazines in 1894-5, often under different titles. Stories in The Second Jungle Book You can find the complete text at Project Gutenberg's official website. # "How Fear Came": This story takes place before Mowgli fights Shere Khan. During a drought, Mowgli and the animals gather at a shrunken river for a 'water truce', during which Hathi the elephant tells the story of how the first tiger got his stripes. This story can be seen as a forerunner of the Just So Stories. # "The King's Ankus": Mowgli discovers a jewelled object beneath the Cold Lairs which he later discards carelessly, not realizing that men will kill each other to possess it. Note: the first edition of The Second Jungle Book inadvertently omits the final 500 words of this story, in which Mowgli returns the treasure to its hiding-place to prevent further killings. Although the error was corrected in later printings, it was picked up by some later editions. # "Letting In the Jungle": Mowgli has been driven out of the human village for witchcraft, and the superstitious villagers are preparing to kill his adopted parents Messua and her (unnamed) husband. Mowgli rescues them and then prepares to take revenge. # "Red Dog": Mowgli's wolfpack is threatened by a pack of rampaging dhole. Mowgli asks Kaa the python to help him formulate a plan to defeat them. # "The Spring Running": Mowgli, now almost seventeen years old, is growing restless for reasons he cannot understand. On an aimless run through the jungle he stumbles across the village where his adopted mother Messua is now living with her two-year old son, and is torn between staying with her and returning to the jungle. # "The Miracle of Purun Bhagat": An influential Indian politician abandons his worldly goods to become an ascetic holy man. Later he must save a village from a landslide with the help of the local animals. # "The Undertakers": A mugger crocodile, a jackal and an adjutant stork (erroneously referred to as a crane in the story), three of the most unpleasant characters on the river, spend an afternoon bickering with each other until some Englishmen arrive to settle some unfinished business with the crocodile. # "Quiquern": A young Inuit hunter and his sled dog set out across the arctic ice on a desperate hunt for food to save their tribe from starvation, guided by the mysterious animal-spirit Quiquern. But Quiquern may not be what it seems.... Characters *Mowgli - A jungle boy *Father Wolf - Raksha's mate *Raksha - An Indian Wolf *Mang - A Bat *Bagheera - A Black Panther *Baloo - A Sloth bear *Kaa - An Indian python *Tabaqui - A Golden jackal *Akela - An Indian wolf *Jacala - A Mugger Crocodile *The Dhole *Ikki - A Porcupine *Hathi - An Indian elephant *Grey Brother - One of Mother and Father Wolf's cubs. In a later Mowgli story written by Kipling titled "In the Rukh", Grey Brother is depicted as still living with Mowgli even after Mowgli has grown-up, and watching over his infant son. (Presumably Grey Brother remains with Mowgli, for the rest of His (Grey Brother's) life). *Ko - A Crow Derivative sequels *''The Third Jungle Book, 1992 book by Pamela Jekel, consisting of new Mowgli stories, in an imitation of Kipling's style. *The Second Jungle Book: Mowgli and Baloo, 1997 film starring Jamie Williams as Mowgli, but the movie's story has little or no connection with the stories in Rudyard Kipling's ''The Second Jungle Book. See also * Works of Rudyard Kipling * The Jungle Book characters * Feral children in mythology and fiction External links * *The Jungle Book Collection: a website demonstrating the variety of merchandise related to the book and film versions of The Jungle Books Category:1895 books Category:Short story collections by Rudyard Kipling Category:19th-century British children's literature Jungle Book 2 Category:The Jungle Book it:Il secondo libro della giungla nl:Het tweede jungleboek no:Den andre jungelboken